Jail Time With The Queen
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: While spending time in a jail cell with Erza, will Natsu be able to find the cause of what's making him feel so happy? Natsu X Erza one-shot.


_Jail Time With The Queen_

 _While spending time in a jail cell with Erza, will Natsu be able to find the cause of what's making him feel so happy? Natsu X Erza one-shot._

 **AN: I feel like writing something, so here I am writing something. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Well, it could be worse."

"Natsu, we're in prison."

"So what Erza? It's not that bad, right?"

"You just had to trash that diner, didn't you Natsu…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Erza. I specifically asked for a burning steak and you know what they give me? "Natsu-" "A goddamn burnt one, that's what they give me!" "Natsu, it's just fo-" "Erza, you don't understand! It's not 'just food' it's freakin steak!" "Natsu, calm do-" "Calm down?! Calm down for what? They threw me in here because I didn't get my food!"

Erza at this point decided to just accept defeat, as she new the dragon slayer was stubborn beyond belief. "Well Natsu, how about instead of worrying about your food predicament, how about we just get some sleep. We shouldn't be here for long. Maybe a day or two, but that's it." She then turned to the single bed in the cell. Memories of the past, maybe 2 or 3 years after Natsu joined, began showering up. She remembered how they used to take baths together, washing each other's backs. She remembered how she had to teach the boy how to read and right, how strict she was back then. In recent years, she had grown a soft spot for the salmon haired boy. She remembered more and more events . Him trashing Hargeon. Them stopping Eisenwald. Him saving her from taking her own life.

The Tower of Heaven. The day that she was this close to dying if it meant the safety of her comrades. That was the day he saved her from her own funeral. The vision of him not being able to believe that she had died. The way the guild had to restrain him. How he miraculously brought her out of the Etherion. How they met Wendy. How they defeated the Oracion Seis and how he fought for Jellal, even if he didn't like him. He had done that for her afterall. She also remembered Edolas. How he fought hard to save those close to him. She remembered the s-class exams. How he fought fiercely against the Grimoire Heart members, even managing to turn two of them into allies, Ultear and her daughter Meredy. She remembered a lot of things about him, but the one that stuck out the most, was… Well, everything really. The boy just seemed to radiate happiness, generosity when it came to anything but food, carelessness, but most of all, care for his friends and family alike. In recent years, she hadn't realized how close she got to the pink haired dragon slayer. Hell, she was comfortable enough to take her armor off when around him. The sense of being able to be carefree around someone knowing you could trust them with whatever made her feel

Happy.

There was also this other sensation. It was one that was beyond happy. An emotion she only felt towards Jellal, who was still in council hands, sitting in a jail cell. How could she have felt this feeling for the man? After all the pain he brought to her and the ones she considered family, how could she ever forgive him? Sure, she isn't one to hold grudges, but the fact that the man just seemingly forgot everything that he did just made her beyond furious. All the pain that he had caused. He didn't remember any of it. It would have been better if he had remembered it and had to live in the guilt of knowing that he hurt the one that thought she loved him.

But that love was in the past.

Now, she was feeling it for the obnoxious teen that was in the jail cell with her. She never knew that she was developing feelings for the boy. She seemingly forgot what this type of love was, ever since the menace known as Jellal had crushed her hopes of ever achieving closure for this feeling. She at first questioned it, asking what the feeling was. Of course, she never told anyone else, but she kept it in mind whenever she was around the fire dragon slayer. Natsu on the other hand was watching Erza as she thought about the past. He too was thinking of it. How fiercely she fought in battle, how she was the one that saves him from Mira's wrath when they were children. How she always hit him. He knew he deserved it, so he held no ill feelings towards her for doing it. He remembered holding her, screaming her name at the tower of heaven. He remembered her breaking down when Jellal was supposed to be sent to prison. He remembered the hurt feeling he felt when he saw her shed a tear. How hurt he felt when ever she was feeling down. Yes, Natsu also loved Erza. Igneel taught him about love. Not when to detect that it's there though, so he wasn't fully aware of it. This state of unawareness allowed him to act himself around Erza, whereas people that are aware of their love for a person acted… differently, as if to either impress the person they liked, or to not seem like a bad person. He always wondered what that tingling feeling in his chest was. He never found out for a while. How could he of all people fall in love with Erza Scarlet? She was strict and demanding, whereas he was a happy, carefree guy most of the time. Who would've thought that they could fall in love with each other?

Certainly not anyone.

But it seemed that fate had different plans in keeping their lives apart. It was on this day in jail, that the two had found their love for each other.

"Hey Erza"

"Natsu"

They said in unison. "You go first, Erza." Natsu said. "Well alright then." She then cleared her throat. "Natsu, I've wanting to ask if you happen to have anyone special in your life." This caused Natsu to widen his eyes in surprise. "R-really? I was uh… Wondering the same…" He said, looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He had finally realized that the thing he was feeling whenever he was around Erza was quite simply

Love.

Love for her strength, her beauty, her personality. Love for everything about her. Her flaws such as her short temper. Her perfections, such as the way she smiles and tries to stay strong for the guild. To him, everything about her was just… Perfect.

"Well, to answer your question Erza, no I do not. Would y-you be willing to be the person I can trust and put all my love into?" He asked in a truly serious yet kind tone. This of course shocked Erza. She too had just realized that she had simply fallen in love for the dragon slayer in front of her.

To her she loved everything about him as well. His flaws such as his rude attitude towards most people. His perfections such as his loyalty to anyone he, or his friends deem worthy for. She loved him with every inch of her soul. Saying that she was happy, would be a lie. She was beyond happy. She was at a state in which she could probably forgive Jellal (not that it will happen though) for everything that he did. The one she now realized she loved, was asking if she would be that one person that he could trust with everything he owns. "Yes Natsu, of course I would be that one person that you love!" She exclaimed, tears of joy rushing down her face.

Natsu, knowing that the tears she shed were not of sadness but of joy, decided to just hold her in a tight embrace. He then pulled her head up, and brought her into a deep and passionate kiss, one that seemed to last forever to them. When he finally pulled away, they finally got into the single bed, and drifted off to sleep. Their only thoughts were about each other, thinking about how their future might be together. Their final words before they drifted off into sleep being, "I love you."

 **The Next Day**

Natsu and Erza were released from jail the next day, due to their friend and everyone's favorite barmaid, Mirajane Strauss. After hearing that they had been imprisoned, she wanted to go right away, but the Master insisted on waiting the next day. She then went to bail them out, even though they were set to be released only 3 days later. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She entered the jail, asked for them, was led to them, and to her surprise, she was met with the sight of the two lovers, lying next to each other, Natsu's hand over Erza in a protective manner, and Erza's head right up against Natsu's chest, both with a very clear smile showing.

"Hey, you guys? You lovebirds gonna wake up anytime soon?" Mira asked as she was allowed into the cell. They woke up feeling as if they had the greatest sleep in years. The only time they felt this way was whenever they were on a job alone together. This hadn't happened for years, as Erza was normally busy with s-class jobs.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Mira." Natsu said much to her surprise. "What'dya mean 'oh hey Mira'? You do realize what you two are doing right now, right?" This earned a yawn from both Natsu and Erza. "What's so wrong about a guy cuddling with his girlfriend?" Natsu asked, causing Mira's eyes to widen. Sure, to see them like that was surprising, but him blatantly saying that they were dating was something that she hadn't expected. Also, how did the idiot get with someone as strict as Erza?

"You're a couple?" She asked. "Well yes. Natsu asked me last night." Erza said with a smile. "It felt so good Mira. You have no idea what it feels like to be asked this by the one that you love. How about we get to the guild now? It would appear as though you're here to get us out, knowing how you previously handled things like this." This caused Mira to laugh embarrassedly. The last time someone got in trouble, Mira stormed out of the guild to bob yell at them for getting in jail, and also, getting them out of jail. Natsu knew this very well.

Once they arrived at the guild, to say everyone else was surprised is an understatement. "How does that idiot have a girlfriend and I don't?! More importantly, how is it Erza!? He's just some idiot, while she's considered the role model of Fairy Tail!"

Gray said, causing everyone to laugh at his falsely aggravated tone. To be honest with you, he was actually happy that the person he considered a brother, albeit a very annoying one, was now a couple with the one that they both trusted the most with their lives. He would never admit this of course, well, not yet that is. This was the day that Fairy Tail's parties were far wilder than any previous one.

 **Time Skip: 2 years**

"Do you Natsu, take Erza Scarlet as your lawfully wedded wife?" Makarov, who was donning his Wizard Saint cloak, said, happy for his two "children". "Of course I do." He said. "Now, Erza Scarlet. Do you take Natsu Dragneel in all his idiocy, as your lawfully wedded husband?" "Yes, I do." And then everyone cheered.

Let's just say that the party on this day, far exceeded any of their previous celebrations. The newlyweds received gifts from everyone in the guild, all of which were happy that the two had finally gotten married. To say they were happy is a lie. Well, thank god that Mira hadn't bailed them the day they were put under arrest. If she had, who would know what might've happened between them?

 **AN: Wool another one-shot! Hope you enjoyed this while it lasted. I'll be doing a couple of these. Next up is Ultear, then Meredy, then some Natsu X Fem. Gray, then some Natsu X Wendy, and it'll just continue from there.**


End file.
